Blood
by Cilence Renning
Summary: He needed it. He craved it. He was barely surviving as it is, and Eren happened to be the perfect choice. Rated for implied sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: IMPLIED SEXUAL THEMES

I've never actually writing something like this before...

Please review and enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Blood<strong>

* * *

><p>Blood, <em>Blood<em>, _Blood_, _BLOOD_

_BLOODBLOODBLOOD_

Levi choked and gagged, his spit foaming in his mouth. He needed it. He _needed _it.

He placed a hand on the stonewall to his left, his other hand punched at the hollow in his stomach.

"Frick," he growled, bringing his hand to messily wipe the spit at his mouth. "Ugh."

Levi's hand slipped and he crashed to the wet, dirty ground; his face pressed against the dirt. "Frick, frick, frick."

He threw punch after punch at his abdomen.

Levi needed it. He was hardly surviving. He coughed once again.

"Oh my God," a voice echoed against the walls of the alleyway. Levi's pointed ears pricked up and he turned his sore neck to glance at the human standing in front of him.

Through the afternoon haze, Levi could make out the bright turquoise of the human's eyes, the white of his t-shirt.

_Perfect._

Levi went to open his mouth, but choked when his spit when down the wrong pipe.

"Hey," the human boy said, "easy there." He pulled out his mobile phone.

"NO!" Levi managed to shout out. "Don't call anybody. No one!"

The human boy stopped and reluctantly slipped his phone back into the back pocket of his jeans. "Crap, what hell am I supposed to do?" he said to himself, running a hand through his chestnut-brown hair.

Levi licked his lips, "help me up." His voice was hoarse with fatigue.

The human boy's flickered with doubt before squatting and threading his arms under Levi's underarms, propping him up against the wall.

"Thanks," Levi said, leaning his head against the cool bricks. "I'm Levi by the way."

The human gave a small smile, "Eren, Eren Jaeger. Anyhow, name's aside – I really need to get you some help."

Levi snatched Eren's arm back as the human attempted to stand, "No!" he began. "I… I have an idea. An idea for you to help me."

Eren looked doubtfully at Levi once again, only to part his lips in amazement as he saw Levi's steel grey eyes turn to a deep blue.

"You're… you're…" Eren stuttered.

"Listen," Levi hissed as Eren squatted once again, "I need to eat, I haven't eaten in 3 months."

Eren's eyes widened, he opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. His fingers went to the hem of his shirt, bringing it over his head silently.

Levi watched as the human boy slipped his t-shirt off his tan, fit body.

"I can help." Eren said as he turned his head to reveal the smooth, tanned skin of his neck.

Levi could feel the saliva in his mouth manifest as he stared at the delicious skin before him. He reached out, tracing the crook of Eren's neck, grasping his fingers at the back of his neck and bringing Eren to sit between his legs.

Levi licked his lips once again, "this might hurt, Eren."

Eren squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the prick of Levi's fangs in his skin.

It was sweet, like caramel. It was different from the average human's blood – bitter and metallic.

Levi's eyes drifted closed as he drank his fill, he could hear a sigh escaping Eren's lips – of pain or pleasure? He couldn't tell.

Eren's hands caressed the scar-riddled skin of Levi's bare back and went up to skim the strands of fine black hair tickling Levi's neck.

He continued his ministrations as Levi stopped, licking the bruise that began forming at Eren's neck.

Levi began placing open-mouthed kisses on the skin around the forming bruise, including the warm skin behind Eren's ear, he could feel the pulse of Eren's heart through his lips – a trait that Levi no longer had.

Eren sighed once again as Levi placed a chaste kiss at the base of his throat – just above the place where his collarbones met.

"Are you all right, Eren?" Levi whispered loudly as he returned to kissing the bruise at Eren's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah. I should be fine." Eren stuttered; his fingers came up to feel the sharp curves of Levi's jaw.

Levi gave Eren's shoulder one final lick before leaning back to press the back of his head to brick wall, his eyes closed. He breathed in and out, letting the blood settle in his stomach.

Levi's eyes snapped open as he felt a pair of smooth, warm lips press a kiss to the cool, pale skin of his collarbone. "Eren? What the hell are you doing?"

Eren straightened his back; his turquoise eyes level with Levi's. "Kissing you."

Levi gave a short chuckle, "why the frick are you doing that? You don't need to brat."

Eren gave Levi a slight smirk, all trace of the innocent human being disappeared as his fingers went to brush against the love bite he left on Levi's skin.

"I'm gay. And you're my type."

Levi returned his smirk.

Just as he thought:

Perfect.

* * *

><p>I hope it was okay haha...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Only because it's been requested :P

Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Mate <strong>

* * *

><p>Eren's eyes cracked open as sunlight peered through the cracks of the blinds hanging by the window.<p>

_This isn't my house…._

Eren attempted to sit up, only to find a lean arm entangled around his waist. He turned his head to look at the peacefully sleeping man beside him. He couldn't help but smile as his eyes traced over the sharp planes of Levi's face: the almond shape of his eyes, fringed with thick, dark lashes; the chiselled cheekbones and the smooth mouth that Eren found completely irresistible.

Levi stirred and slowly opened his eyes to stare directly at Eren; a smirk came across his lips.

"You're one sexy brat, you know," he said.

Eren could feel the blush burn his cheeks, "shut up Levi."

Levi chuckled softly before rolling off the bed, stretching his arms upward.

Eren gawked. Even with Levi's short stature, the young man's body was in prime condition. Flexible muscles threaded through the scar-riddled skin on his back, continuing down to the waistband of his pyjama pants.

"Fricking idiot, stop gawking and get up." Levi started, turning to face Eren and placing a hand on his hip – _mmm, those abs _– "I need to make the bed."

Eren chuckled and rolled off the bed, his hand extended to the white bedcovers, smoothing them out.

Levi nodded his thanks before walking out of the bedroom into the kitchen.

"You have food?" Eren asked in disbelief as Levi pulled a frying pan out from one of the cupboards.

"Of course, you dumbass," Levi deadpanned.

Eren cocked his head to the side slightly, "I thought you were a vampire."

"I am," Levi answered, cracking an egg into the frying pan. "It doesn't mean that I don't like the taste of food. I can eat human food, but it isn't filling. It's like what you humans call 'candy' to us. We can eat it, but we can't live off it."

"So I see," Eren said, taking in the information.

"Here you go asscrap, breakfast is served," Levi said, placing the plate of eggs and toast on the counter in front of Eren, giving a mock bow. He poured himself a cup of coffee.

Eren pricked up the fork and took a bite, "oh my God, this is beautiful!"

Levi chuckled once again as he watched Eren shovel the food into his mouth.

"Crap! Fricking crap!" Eren exclaimed as he dropped the fork onto the counter, his hand coming up the cup his mouth.

"You fricking moron, you bit your tongue." Levi brought a hand to his temples in disbelief.

"Shut up Levi, it fricking hurts." Eren argued.

"Ah," Levi started; bring his fingers to Eren's chin, pressing his lips to Eren's. "You're bleeding."

Levi pressed his mouth firmly against Eren's forcing his lips to part. He could taste Eren's caramel-blood on his tongue. Eren's hands came to brush against the hard muscle of Levi's abdomen.

Levi angled his head to gain further access into Eren's mouth, and evidently, his blood. He could feel the vibrations of the sigh that came from Eren's throat.

Levi released Eren's lips and pressed a kiss of the fading bruise on his neck, Eren's quiet pants echoed in his ears.

"Better?" Levi mumbled against Eren's warm skin.

"Much," Eren breathed, turning his head to bite the top of Levi's pointed ear.

"There's a legend among vampires that once a we find a human who's blood tastes sweet to us. They've found their soul mate/partner/lover, whatever you want to call that crap. And your blood happens to be fricking pleasing to me. Oh, and normal blood tastes like crap to us."

Eren chuckled, "that's cute. Does that mean I'm your soul mate?"

"Shut up brat," Levi growled softly, biting the skin of Eren's neck. "It may be."

Eren brought his lips down to Levi's in a loving, chaste kiss.

"Good. Because fortunately, I wouldn't mind loving you." Eren smiled softly.

"Me too. But more importantly, I wouldn't mind fricking you every day," Levi smirked as his fingers danced along the waistband of Eren's borrowed pyjama pants. "But eat your damn food Eren, it's getting cold."

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it :)<p> 


End file.
